epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Icey778/Icey Rap Battles 4: Alesa vs Netnobody(SkydoesMinecraft)
READ ME: Alright so this battle gets really personal because this is serious serious yt drama. It's basically Netnobody fighting to gain custody of his son against allegedy a psycho ex Alesa. I had a blast making this and imo it's my best one yet. Netnobody is sort of singing in his first verse btw as it goes with his character. His second verse is more of him just revealing all he wants is his son back it's pretty sad. Also there is no beat. I'M SORRY! But like I couldn't really find one that fits this battle. Because it would have to go hard as fuck and then somber as fuck. Alesa vs Netnobody: VS Alesa: Adam likes to make up more lies more than the makeup I apply But his foundation is as weak as his whole fucking life "Why you lyin' homie" we both know you beat me and Dawn Or was there something I missed in your fits of anger you've gone! You've gone insane that's what screaming and yelling for so long On Dramaaelrt no doubt. The show for snakes all because you can't handle this break! I'll win the case and then you'll be left in disgrace Cause a nutcase who cuts themselves will lead a child's life to waste! Netnobody: How the fuck you lying so hard and just to fuck with my heart? Cause when this starts I'll prove it's hearts you disregard! Used to be my baby now you're pretendin' you're a lady But it was mutual abuse cause see you're crazy And you manipulated youtubers and men trying to turn it to me Then with possibly the best plan I could think. I showed everyone what I see I'll win the case I've taken your mask off so back off Bend the knee call you snow; while I wack my shaft off Alesa: Please you're a distressed, depressed, mess that will never confess And I contest to this contest going any further until you make some progress But in the process I hope you truly kys it's for the best For my son you're trying to possess, and I saw the hypocrisy, pest First you admitted you got murked then you said KSI's words hurt Sorry worse post Malone nothing you do works; you're the one disturbed Go make more contradictions. As a lover you were a constriction As a mother I got the conviction to not get jerked by this addiction Netnobody: Yeah, I have an addiction to my son who I want back I'm tired of this, this c@#$ lacks empathy when she attacks Listen you're attacking the wrong man and fuck your parenting plan Cause that's more lies so you can slander me again I don't have time to deal with my depression when I want my son in my possession It'll be in my succession, and you can't keep using him as a weapon Three weeks in the making of me listening to you faking it My heart it's aching and the pain is staking, but my son I'll be taking bitch! 'Who Won? ' 'Who's Next? ' 'You'll see! ' 'Icey RAP(Netnobody is heard crying in the background.) Battles. ' Who Won? Alesa Netnobody Tie Category:Blog posts